Blue Pants
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Lance tiene una idea genial para conseguir dinero en plena temporada de turistas en Varadero [One-shot] [UA]


**V** _oltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Este trabajo es mi participación en el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica, con mucho cariño para Javiera Novoa que pidió un UA con Lance de protagonista._ Advertencias: _Personajes quizá muy OoC. Heterosexualidad (?)_ _Aclaraciones al final, espero les guste._

* * *

La rutina de Lance McClain a sus diez años de vida era bastante agradable: iba a la escuela (aunque eso no terminaba de gustarle, pero sus padres insistían en la importancia de su educación), regresaba y jugaba con Blue, su juguete favorito, mientras su tía preparaba la comida en lo que el resto de la familia llegaba a casa. En ocasiones se aburría y, junto con Blue, corría a la playa a refrescarse o a hacer castillos de arena que custodiaba el león de juguete. Regresaba apresuradamente a casa y todos se reunían a comer mientras contaban las anécdotas del día. Claro, las cosas eran diferentes cuando llegaba la época de turistas: el ajetreo de afuera se instalaba también en su casa, su madre y hermanas alistaban las cosas que habrían de vender en el mercado y las habitaciones se llenaban de un fuerte olor a pintura que salía hasta muchas semanas después. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, cuando llegaban los turistas era su época favorita del año. Había gente de todas partes del mundo, los escuchaba hablar en idiomas y acentos que no sabía que existían, y los miraba gastar su dinero a manos llenas en los restaurantes y en el mercado de artesanías donde las mujeres de su familia trabajaban.

Empero, más que los turistas eran otras personas las que captaban su atención: _las_ turistas _._ Morenas en diminutos bikinis jugando voleibol, rubias disfrutando que el sol caribeño les bronceara la pálida piel, pelirrojas hablando en un burdo intento de español con sus primos mayores… todas ellas se le figuraban hermosas, atrayentes, como sirenas recién salidas de mares lejanos que entonaban sus cánticos para invitar a los hombres a pasar el rato con ellas. Claro, sus primos eran los primeros en caer:

—No me gusta que se anden juntando con esas gringas disolutas —exclamaba su tía mientras sazonaba la carne que formaría parte de la especialidad del día que disfrutarían junto a los vecinos: en realidad, era raro que no llegase alguno de ellos justo a la hora de la comida.

—¿Qué es disoluta? —preguntaba Lance mientras colocaba en el suelo a su león azul y contemplaba a la mujer con esos ojos grandes de un color más oscuro que el del juguete. La tía se encogía de hombros como si no supiera qué responder o si dudara de hacerlo.

—Pues de moral relajada… —decía, y apenas Lance iba a cuestionarle sobre el significado de esa nueva palabra cuando ella lo mandaba fuera de la cocina y él no podía más que tomar a Blue y obedecerla cabalmente.

Así fue la niñez y parte de la juventud de Lance, viendo con curiosidad a sus primos cuando se iban a la playa con las gringas colgadas de su brazo, hacia zonas alejadas y donde no habría turistas ni tías chismosas que pudieran espiarlos. En cierta ocasión, uno de ellos lo tomó del hombro y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa, aprovechando que las mujeres estaban muy ocupadas en la cocina y los hombres en el comedor, poniendo la mesa.

—Mira nada más —le dijo mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes del pantalón y que provocó que Lance abriera la boca del asombro. Ante ese gesto, su primo soltó una risita —. Es un regalo de las gringas. Las mayores son las mejores, no se andan con rodeos y hasta te pagan la comida. Aunque hay que trabajarlas más a detalle, si sabes a lo que me refiero… —agregó el joven, divertido. Obviamente, Lance no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo —. En fin, apúrate a crecer y te llevaré a donde puedas conseguir unas —dijo, revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño y regresando a la casa antes de que alguien notase su ausencia. El menor se quedó pensando, mientras su león azul reposaba en su mano derecha: se hacía más dinero yéndose con esas mujeres que ayudando a su madre a atender su puesto en el mercado, o con su padre en el trabajo. Por lo que decidió que no esperaría a crecer, cuando estuviera un poco más alto y fuerte, se ligaría una gringa para que ella le comprase todo lo que quisiera. Y, en cuanto cumplió diecisiete y Blue pasó de estar en su mano a adornar su mesita de noche, supo que el momento había llegado.

El plan inició muy bien: Lance se presentó con unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus largas piernas y firme trasero, una ajustada playera sin mangas con transparencias que haría gritar escandalizada a su abuelita, y una gorra color azul para cubrirse de los rayos del sol. Las pulseras en muñecas y tobillos no hacían más que completar lo juguetón del atuendo, y, con una soda en la mano (ya que no era mayor de edad ni tenía dinero para pedir un daiquiri de fresa), tomó asiento en aquel restaurante-bar con vistas a la playa, alejado de la casa de sus padres y de las miradas de cualquier vecino chismoso. Por si acaso, llevó también unas gafas oscuras que no se apartó ni al entrar ya que, a su juicio, le hacía lucir más maduro. Si bien no estaba tan fornido como sus primos en aquellos años cada vez más lejanos, sabía que su aspecto delgado y juvenil resultaba atrayente para las mujeres (y también para hombres, aunque eso no le agradaba admitirlo), aunado a su piel morena y esos ojos azules que le dotaban de un aire casi exótico.

Ahora era cuestión de buscar a la candidata adecuada. Jamás había abordado a una mujer, y la idea le ponía un tanto nervioso a pesar de haber ensayado previamente frente al espejo de su baño (eso antes de que el menor de sus hermanos tocara la puerta porque ya le urgía entrar). El viejo recuerdo de los billetes y los cuerpos de las mujeres que cada vez más le llamaban lo atención, lo hizo volver a la realidad, haciéndose a la idea de que podía con eso. Se cruzó de piernas a la par que tomaba la pajilla de la soda entre sus dedos y se la llevaba a la boca en un gesto que intentó volver sensual, sobre todo por el movimiento de la muñeca que hizo que sus pulseras resonaran y acabaran llamando la atención de alguien, pero no de la persona que quería:

—¿Puedo ver tu identificación, jovencito? —preguntó uno de los meseros. Lance lo miró fijo por detrás de las gafas y la soda le supo, de pronto, agria: era claro que no llevaba sus documentos, ¿para qué? No creía que las mujeres fueran a pedírselos —. Si no traes una, tendré que pedirte que te vayas —agregó el hombre y, ante eso, Lance dejó salir una exclamación de indignación.

—¿Por qué? ¡Estoy consumiendo! —espetó a la par que alzaba el vaso con la soda. Bien, no era precisamente algo muy caro, pero con ella demostraba que era un cliente y, por tanto, merecía respeto. El mesero no se dejó amedrentar:

—Aquí sólo pueden estar mayores de edad. ¿Traes identificación sí o no? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Lance había hecho mal sus cálculos: en la playa nadie lo detendría (o quizá sí, pero sabría arreglárselas), pero era muy distinto que lo hicieran en un sitio privado como ese restaurante. ¿Y si lo arrestaban? ¿Llamarían a sus padres? ¿Tendría que decirles la verdad, que había ido a ese sitio para buscar mujeres que le invitaran tragos y, con suerte, cosas más censurables? Se imaginaba la forma en que su escandalizada madre lo castigaría, porque no importaba que le faltara muy poco para ser mayor de edad ni que tuviera hijos menores, para ella Lance siempre sería su niño y ahora sería un mal niño y merecedor de una buena tunda. Balbuceó unas cuantas palabras inentendibles mientras se incorporaba con suavidad de la silla, y sin más lanzó la soda al rostro al tipo antes de salir corriendo del local lo más rápido que las sandalias se lo permitían. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, y se recargó en un árbol antes de tomar aire y lamentarse por su fracaso: adiós a las chicas guapas invitándole comida en lugares caros, adiós a las salidas con ellas y adiós al fajo de billetes que pensaba ganar sin tener que trabajar de más. Empezó a caminar, con las manos en los diminutos bolsillos del short. Su vista se topó con el aparador de una tienda en donde se reflejó, apartándose los lentes de sol para apreciarse mejor: la figura delgada, la piel morena, el cabello castaño… ¿En serio era tan guapo? ¡Era mucho más atractivo que sus primos mayores, o que cualquier chico de los alrededores! Sintió lástima por las mujeres que no pudieron disfrutar de su compañía, y se acomodó los lentes antes de sonreír y seguir su camino a casa. Quizá las cosas no habían salido bien, pero no importaba: volvería a intentarlo la próxima vez.

* * *

 _Javiera, espero te haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Seré sincera y admitiré que jamás había manejado antes a Lance, por lo que espero haberlo mantenido relativamente IC, de igual modo no estoy muy informada acerca de su familia, sólo sé que es bastante amplia XD y bueno, preferí una aventura individual que emparejarlo con alguien, ojalá te haya gustado la idea._

 _En fin, de todo corazón deseo que te la hayas pasado muy bonito en Navidad y que este próximo año sea provechoso. ¡Felices fiestas!_


End file.
